Obsession
by ephedrine
Summary: It's become an obsession. I would do anything for you, Remus Lupin. I would do anything to have you... SLASH (MWPP)
1. It Begins

**A/N -** Another R-rated fic. When I promised myself I wouldn't. Naughty, naughty Kawaii. =) I couldn't help myself! This story's MWPP (stupid author for stating the obvious) and it contains SLASH. So if you're especially homophobic, please do not read and flame me about it. However, if you're a rabid yaoi/slash fangirl (or if not), read on. =)  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Obsession  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** Angst/Romance  
  
**Rating –** R  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Mild Language  
  
**Main Pairings –** (Not Included! You'll have to read the entire story to get it!)  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters/places/settings. So don't sue. =)  
  
- - -  
  
He didn't know how he was going to get away with this. He didn't know how Remus was going to react. Hell, he wasn't even sure if his plan was fool-proof, much less if Remus was going to accept him!  
  
The dark-haired boy stared at the little enchanted photograph in his long, slender fingers. A boy around sixteen years old was sitting by the window, having a faraway look on his face. You could almost see the frail boy sighing every few minutes. He didn't move much, it was as if the boy had not noticed his picture being taken. His light golden hair seemed to shimmer as he peered on out the gothic window, glazed silver orbs focusing on nothing in particular.  
  
The boy clenched his other fist. He treasured this picture... had kept it ever since it was taken. It followed him everywhere he went, safely inside his pocket.  
  
_Dear Gods, Remus. I love you... so much. Look what you do to me..._  
  
The boy's mutterings were cut short as another boy his age shouted his name.  
  
"Oi, let's get a move on! Dinner's already started!"  
  
The dark-haired boy hurriedly put the picture back in his pocket, oh-so-careful as to not crumple it. He rushed out of the room, robes billowing as he went.  
  
_Soon, my love... Soon..._  
  
---  
  
"Gosh, I'm tired!" yawned out James. The bespectacled boy was stretching on the bed like a prowling cat, relaxing it's muscles. Another dark-haired boy was sitting next to him, nodding his affirmation eagerly. Remus looked at them, silver eyes flashing in mock annoyance. Sirius always thought it was cute, how Remus's face would wrinkle his nose into a pouting fashion. "Well, if you hadn't stuffed your faces during dinner..." he trailed off, leaving that awful git of a Pettigrew to snicker loudly at them. James got up, eyes gleaming. Without warning, he threw his velvet mahogany pillow right at Peter, guffawing as it hit him square in the face.  
  
"Sod off, Peter! We all know you ate as much as we did!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"It would have been the perfect dinner. That is, until our little Girly Boy and Snivellus stepped in," scowled Sirius, making him look a lot more frightening. Malfoy and Snape, along with the two dunderheads Goyle and Crabbe, had stopped by the Gryffindor table, serving out generous amounts of insults and slathering. But when Snape had commented about Sirius's family, it had stuck a nerve. The other boys had to pull Sirius off the greasy-haired git, and cowardly as they were, the prats retreated.  
  
"Damn, I think he even pulled out some off my lovely hair!" frowned Sirius, patting his head carefully. Snorts came from all over the room and three other pillows flew towards the tall boy, knocking him to the ground.  
  
---  
  
Footsteps sounded, almost timid-like. His hand quivered as he brought it up to part the curtains that surrounded _his_ bed, the other hand holding up his wand, which was emiting a dim light. The boy dropped his hand, not exactly knowing how to confront the object of his desire. Then all doubt was pushed aside as determination settled on the boy's face, and he quietly opened the scarlet curtains and closed it behind him.  
  
"Silencio Amoritus," the deep voice whispered, casting a Silencing and a Warding Spell to not wake up the other inhabitants. He inched closer towards the bed, and was robbed of his breath as he saw the beauty that was Remus Lupin. Soft tendrils of hair fell to the smooth face and crimson lips were slightly parted, almost as if drawing him in. He cursed himself as he saw Remus shifting, he must have woken him up. The smaller boy blearily opened his eyes, long lashes fluttering alluringly. Eyes glazed before blinking sharply.  
  
"Sirius? What are you doing?" came the soft voice, thickened a bit in sleep. Sirius stood awkwardly beside the bed, already losing his nerve, before setting his lit wand on the bedside drawer. He walked stiffly towards his friend and sat jerkily on the soft silken sheets, looking anywhere but at Remus. The younger boy (by six months, anyway) sat up and waited expectantly, a bit nervous at the way Sirius was behaving so weird. "Sirius?" he prompted, once more. Sirius jolted nervously and ran his hand over his hair. "Is-is everything alright?" came the now desperate question. There was a pause, a pause so short that it probably lasted for a millisecond, before Sirius roughly pulled Remus into a searing kiss. Teeth banged together viciously as Sirius's tongue licked, searched and explored every inch of Remus's mouth. Biting down on the other's lips, Sirius felt the taste of copper-ish blood seeping into his mouth, flowed through it like melted chocolate. Dear Gods, it was even better than he how he imagined it would be, staring at the photograph, wondering. Hoping. Needing. They both parted reluctantly, so damn reluctant to let go of the beautiful warmth that spread throughout their bodies, leaving tingling sensations all over.  
  
"Siri?" asked Remus again, feeling incredibly stupid for repeating the other's name. Sirius's dark eyes seemed to peer into his soul. A stray hand cupped Remus's cheek, absolutely cherishing the smooth skin. "I-I love you, Remus. I love you, so much," came the halting reply. Silver orbs widened and lips parted to say something, but was stopped with a shaking finger. "I really love you, Remus. I've-I've never felt this before, but I do know," Remus's lips parted again, "no, shh... I do know, that I would do anything for you,"

_And anything to have you..._

The finger was removed, allowing Remus to say his piece. The smaller boy was having trouble processing the quick discovery, but then, he smiled. A smile to sweet and pure, so innocent. "I--I love you too, Siri," he said, a flush of pink appearing on his cheeks, "I've always did. Ever since fourth year."  
  
A flash of pain seemed to have came over Sirius's face, but then it disappeared, making Remus wonder if he was imagining it, or if the faint light of Sirius's wand was playing tricks on his eyes. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry I didn't know earlier," said Sirius, eyes pleading. Remus looked up and took the other boy's hand, rubbing it between his fingers. "Don't worry about it, Siri. You didn't know. All that matters is that we're together now," said Remus. And Sirius brought their lips together, this time, gentle and soft. Desire took over as the chaste kiss became more insistent, more needy. Each wanting to taste the other, to imprint this memory in their minds. "Please, let me have you," said Sirius, voice low and husky. And for the first time since Sirius awoke Remus, fear came into the frail boy's eyes. "I-I don't know. Werewolves--" "Mate for life," interrupted Sirius, reassuring, "I won't hurt you, Remus. I love you. I will never hurt you." Another pause, but this time, more pregnant, as silver orbs met hazel in an act of trust and loyalty.  
  
"Yes."  
  
And no more was said, as each boy began to ravish the other, lust mixed with pure love. Sirius tilted the other's head, gaining more access to that soft, pale neck. He bit and sucked, anything to make his Remus feel loved. Hands were everywhere, both pulling the other closer in an attempt to satisfy their need. Sirius's tongue trailed upwards to lick the cartilage of Remus's ear, before tugging at it with his teeth, almost as if branding Remus for his own. Every sort of clothing was discarded, for they only hindered each other. Remus groaned softly as Sirius teased his hard nubs, leaving the smaller boy wanting more. Sirius's hands dipped lower and began to make Remus writhe, pleasuring him in more ways than possible. Just when Remus was bordering on release, Sirius stopped, making the other make a sound of protest and disappointment. Sirius's eyes seemed to be questioning, as if wanting the other boy's permission before taking him. And Remus only loved him more for it. "Yes," pleaded Remus.  
  
Needing no more prompting, he positioned himself and entered, slowly as to not hurt the beautiful boy in front of him. Tears leaked from Remus's eyes as pain overwhelmed him, but they were kissed away by the taller boy. Pleasure overtook pain as Sirius began increasing speed, pushing himself further. Cries sounded as the both of them fell from the brink of ecstasy.  
  
Beads of sweat ran down their faces as Sirius pulled out, kissing Remus for all he was worth. Seeing the other's tired face, the dark-haired boy stroked his lover's cheek.  
  
"Sleep..."  
  
Eyes fluttered closed and three words escaped from pursed lips.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
Sirius smiled sadly before pecking Remus on the forehead. "I love you too, Remus Lupin."  
  
---  
  
Sirius got up from the bed, trying not to disturb his partner in the process. He dressed himself hurriedly. There wasn't much time left. He had to get out of there now. As he quietly left the Gryffindor dormitory and common room, he felt the Polyjuice Potion wear off, revealing a hooked-nosed man with greasy dark hair. Fingering his pocket, he took out his beloved picture of the golden-haired boy and softly stroked the boy's cheek, as if almost feeling the smooth skin all over again.

_I love you, Remus. Gods, I love you so much..._

---  
  
_tbc_  
  
---  
  
**A/N -** Did you catch it? I'll be continuing this fic with the aftermath. Please review! Any sort of comments are appreciated. =) I spent at least an hour typing this out, so could you probably spend at least five minutes (or less) reviewing it? Please and thank you! =)  
  
Cheers! =)  
  
**Kawaii Kinomoto**


	2. Interlude

**A/N -** Eepzers! I'm glad everyone got it. I asked my friend to proof-read it first and she didn't even know there was a hidden pairing -sweatdrop-. Well, I guess everyone's just more observant than she is. Ditzy girl...  
  
- - -  
  
**Title –** Obsession  
  
**Author –** Kawaii Kinomoto  
  
**Genre –** Angst/Romance  
  
**Rating –** R  
  
**Warnings –** Slash, Language  
  
**Main Pairings –** Severus/Remus, Sirius/Remus  
  
**Disclaimer –** I do not own Harry Potter and it's characters/places/settings. So don't sue. =)  
  
- - -  
  
**Interlude :- Musings of a Greasy-Haired Git**  
  
- - -  
  
A lone boy lay on his bed, awake. Even with the deep green curtains around him, he still felt cold chills running across his body. Maybe it was Mother Nature that decided to make him pay. Maybe she thought that he should freeze to death after what he had done. The boy didn't bother to pile more of his blankets over himself. The wind was just a hindrance anyway, nothing but a mere annoyance. All thoughts were focused on the events of the past hour.  
  
_Gods, you were beautiful. Absolutely-fucking-gorgeous, the way you looked with the dimmed lights my wand was generating. An angel in it's utmost glory. When you saw me standing over you, nervousness in your eyes, I felt like holding you. I wanted to shield you from all the evils out there, wanted to protect your innocence. But that was only wishful thinking. For even the fortress protecting the prince is already corrupted._  
  
The boy laughed bitterly, a sharp bark, piercing through the dark night. Snores around him quietened, before starting up again. The prat Goyle probably forgot to raise his pillows again. Lucius always complained about the boy's snores and had demanded that he had better do something to stop it, or else. The white-haired boy was a light sleeper, and would wake up at the sound of a mouse squeak.  
  
_See what you make me do, Lupin? Stupid Snape sprouting stupid poems. But when we had touched lips, time stood still, literally. I felt my heart stop before the taste of strawberries enclosed around me, along with a hint of chocolate. You always loved that stuff. I'd watch you, day after day, sneaking a small block of chocolate every dinner. Even from the other side of the room, I could see you first licking it slowly, having the look of absolute bliss on your face, before closing your mouth around it, savouring the delicious taste. You never bit, for it would only put a stop to the wonderful feeling.  
_  
_That's how I felt, when I bit your lip, drawing blood. Heavenly, blood from an angel. I never wanted it to stop. How wrong I sound. I've heard Lucius say in that offhandish way of his that blood was divine and is the perfect drink for the Gods. We had avoided him then, nobody daring to even step within a few feet between him, much to his annoyance. Lucius was always weird... distant, more like. It was as if he was waiting... waiting for a moment to break through and shine. He had something waiting for him out there, pulling him away from the realities of life. Wait... I'm wandering away from the subject. Where was I? Yes... Your blood, I never wanted it to stop. I wanted to drink and feel the copper-ish taste fill me again. I almost know why vampires enjoy it so much._  
  
A loud 'SHH!' cut through the boy's thoughts.  
  
_Stupid Lucius. Fussing all the way. I wonder how bad his child would turn out to be, under his influence. I feel almost sorry for the kid, Lucius would set down all kinds of fucking rules and the child would probably never even feel at home in his own mansion.  
  
When you had said that you've been in love with that mangy mutt of a Black, I wanted to shake you. You don't deserve him. He has only been playing with your emotions the whole way, you probably couldn't even count how many times he had a lay on the fingers of two hands. You deserve someone better. Someone who would love you. I love you. The knife in my heart twisted, but it didn't matter. For all that mattered was that I would have you in the end. Werewolves mate for life, after all. You won't be in love with Black soon. He doesn't even know about your affections towards him. You should be the one loving me. I can give you the love that you want. Would you be embarrassed? That greasy ol'Snape was willing to do anything for you? I didn't lie. I still mean it.  
_  
_I can't believe that you would trust Black, of all people. Why do you even want to look at him with hopeful eyes? I hate seeing the pain you have to endure when Black's going on and on, boasting about his latest conquest. Such a fool. The dagger cut deeper as I recall you looking in my eyes, full of trust, seeing not Severus Snape, but that stupid prick instead. Not him! Don't look at him like that! Only me! Jealousy faded as we had joined as one, unshed tears threatening to spill your eyes as I entered, I had kissed them away, tasting the salty tang in my mouth. I hated seeing you cry and right then, I was more than willing to brutally murder the person who would dare hurt you. Seeing you have that look of pure ecstasy on your face brought me to the edge. Gods, I love you Remus. You just don't know how much._  
  
The boy turned to the bedside table and fumbled for his beloved picture. Even in the dark, he could still see the outline of the boy faintly in the photograph.  
  
_You'll hate me for what I did, Remus. But you'll still love me in the end. There is no other choice..._


End file.
